Circle of the Crone
The old gods are not dead. They sleep in the earth like ancient vampires. To wake them, members of the Circle of the Crone dance on the graves of the gods and sing their names into the night. While the rest of vampire society faces inward, the Circle walks the perimeter. Acolytes in every city are praying, bleeding, feeding and screwing where the lights of vampire society give way to the woods and the mountains and the ruins of the societies that came before. Acolytes dig up the shards of the old ways and the bones of dead gods and bring them back to life as the Acolytes themselves have been brought back from death. This is the covenant with a thousand faces. The Circle of the Crone celebrates the holy marvel of earthly creation, which is itself an imitative worship of godhood. The Circle’s members revel in the pains and triumphs of earthly existence, which every vampire is blessed to suffer and rejoice through despite his death. To these monsters, unlives demonstrates that we do not have to die — neither gods nor mortals. The Circle The Kindred of the Circle of the Crone are not feminist tyrants, but pagan witches and warlocks with a genuine belief that humankind’s ancient religions had insight that has since been lost to both Kindred and kine. In contrast to the Lancea Sanctum’s belief in Kindred Damnation, this covenant believes that the vampiric condition was built into the world in its first nights and is therefore a natural part of earthly existence, even if it is entangled with supernatural power. The vast array of possible wisdoms to be gleaned, and the difficulty of understanding truth with an earthly mind, means that the Circle of the Crone as a covenant has no central dogma to give its cults and coteries a single direction or a unifying philosophy. Rather, Acolytes hope to excel at their own religious and philosophical practices, to take their unlives as far as they can go and to test their own limits while other Acolytes in other cults in other cities try out other tests and pursue other beliefs. In the long run of an unlife, all vampires may benefit from the insights uncovered by themultitude of Acolyte cults, even if they seem errant or wrong-headed or foolish tonight. Acolytes may squabble and bicker and mock each other, but they see their polytheism as an appreciation of the world’s great and terrible variety — or at least as a reasonable practice of open-mindedness. *Some Acolytes are philosophers more than priests, participating in rites that are religious to others but secular expressions for them. Mythology is valuable for the clarity and wisdom belief in myth creates through metaphor. The Minotaur is a beast borne of a lustful union between human and god, held prisoner in an earthly labyrinth — a labyrinth navigable by woman. The Beast is borne of a lustful union between the Man and the Crone, held prisoner in a labyrinth of veins and flesh — a labyrinth borne of woman. *Acolytes have different notions of natural and supernatural. They explore those differences, rather than assuming they’re true. Some believe that vampires are a natural part of the cosmos because they were created by the same powers that created the rest of the World of Darkness. Others believe the Kindred are supernatural in origin but can become a harmonious part of the natural world over time as they interact with and are assimilated into it (as they’ve been assimilated into human society — secret, but integrated). *Acolyte cults differ from one another a great deal, but a handful of covenant rituals and beliefs are common and have become adopted by many cults over the centuries. Remember how much of Kindred culture is spread by word of mouth and hearsay. No Acolyte college exists to train priests, and there’s no pagan vampire Vatican to impose covenant practices. We have no reason to assume that the majority of Acolytes have master’s degrees in comparative religion or ancient history. So, individual cults latch onto their own favorite specializations and make them the cults’ focus. This means that Acolytes may base their practices on favorite myths and religions while ignoring other ideas out of personal bias or outright ignorance. This gives us the freedom to invent new vampiric spins on certain myths, but it can also give you the freedom to make the mistake of treating Acolytes as comedic fools. Don’t do that. Some cults are certainly way off, but think how scary it is when members in those cults realize that their Hierophant doesn’t know what he’s talking about, that the gruesome powers of Crúac are in the hands of monsters that don’t truly understand its meaning. *Not all Circle of the Crone cults see themselves as such. The label of “Acolyte” gets applied by outside forces almost as often as it gets adopted voluntarily. Eventually, the reputation and power of the covenant makes it useful for many cults to go ahead and accept the mantle of the Circle of the Crone, but not all such Acolyte groups in all domains begin that way. Some cults are formed by individuals who want to start their own sect of Acolytes (think of lone Kindred striking out to a new city or a new corner of their own city); others are formed naturally by devout vampires who eventually become recognized by the other powers in the domain and so eventually get the Acolyte label. The evolution of Acolyte cults is often organic. *Remember that the covenant reveres creation (which is why the Circle reveres female symbolism) and perseverance through tribulation, not destruction. Diablerie is still a terrible crime in the covenant’s eyes — in most domains. Even in lands where diablerie isn’t a crime in the covenant’s eyes, it is still a terrible sin inside the soul. *Wherever there are kidred, there are crone. The History of The Circle of the Crone Writing the history of the Kindred is even more difficult than writing human history. The first well-attested reference to the Circle of the Crone by that name (in Latin translation) is found in a document from early 12th-century Croatia. If lines of connection are followed back from that reference, it becomes clear that the organization has existed, under other names, since at least the seventh century, when existence of the covenant is recorded in Spain. The individual pagan cults within the seventh-century covenant can, in turn, be traced back further — much further. A vampire cult of Isis existed in the Middle Kingdom of ancient Egypt, for example. However. The best way to think about this? There has always been a Circle of the Crone. It may not have always been called 'the circle of the crone,' but since the days Crone herself walked the earth (Yes that crone) the circle has existed. It could easily be called the oldest, longest running vampire organization. And also the loosest connected. Organization of The Circle of the Crone Circles vary between city to city. Beliefs vary between cities. Generally in each domain there is only one circle though. One belief structure. However this is not the rule. Also, of all the covenants, the crone is the most seperate and diverse. Although they mostly all have a similiar religous "base" they can vary from domain to domain. With Two seperate circles being allies, rivals, or even enemies. The circle in every city has a power structure that goes something like this: *Hierophant: High Preistess *Skald: The storyteller *Adhvaryu: Ceremonial Assistant to the Hierophant *Valkyrja: Cheif warrior of the Circle *Haruspex: Oracle (These are usually Malkavian) *Vala: Low Preistess *Rex Nemorensis: Wise hermit *The Chorus: new members to the circle Relationship with Sects and Covenants Camarilla This depends entirely on the individual prince. But generally members of the crone, at the best of times, can't expect to raise to high in a Camarilla cities power structure. And at their worst circle members are actively hunted. There is also the nasty fact that many circles across the globe have mortals who join and attend ceremonies (The circles philosophies can apply just as well to them) and that raises all sorts of issues with the masquerade. Sabbat Generally they can get along nominally well in the same domain. However sometimes a Bishop could get rather annoyed with their "alternate faith." And the fact that they wont actually aid in any of the Sabbats causes. Carthian Movement In most cities the average Carthian resents the circle. From their eyes the circle are a bunch of zealots who are not willing to actually help fight the good fight, but more then willing to benefit from it. Others The Lancea Sanctum, and Ashirra both activly work against the circle. The Ordo Dracul tends to have nothing to do with them unless they start poking around sites of power. However they tend to hate the Belials Brood as in many Camarilla domains princes sometimes "mistake" one of these groups for the other. Membership Most of the clans have members within the circle of the crone. Of all the 13 active in the modern nights the only who have no representation in the circle are the Giovanni and the Tremere. Gangrel is by far the most common clan however. And before the Week of Nightmares a great many Ravnos were Crone. Beleifs of The Circle of the Crone The crones core belief is that there is eight roles. Some circles in cities believe that these eight roles repeat across various mythologies and worship of each of them by different groups is valid Others believe that it is just the specific deities worshiped in their circle. The Eight Roles are: *The Maiden (ex: Diana, Persephone, Maori Hine-titama, Zillah) *The Trickster (ex: Loki, Coyote, Lucifer) *The Scarlet Woman (ex: Bast, Sekhmet, Ishtar, Eve) *The Hero (ex: Oedipus, Theseus, Finn, Irad) *The Mother (ex: Hera, Isis, Kalikamata, Lilith) *The Father (ex: Adad, Baal, Adam) *The Crone (ex: Ammit, Atropos, The'' Crone') *The Hermit (ex: Odin, Telepinu, '''Enoch)' The Crone and Nodism The Circle of the Crone has a place in the Jyhad, albeit an obscure one. The Book of Nod tells a story of a being called the Crone, a sorceress who tricked Caine into making her a vampire, and bound him with her blood. She made the mistake of teaching him magic, however, and eventually he broke the Vinculum she held over him and put a stake through her heart, leaving her for the dawn. The Circle of the Crone tells a different version of the story, of course. They acknowledge the Crone’s role in Caine’s story, but believe that the Crone enslaved Caine in order to protect Zillah (the beautiful young woman that, in the Book of Nod, Caine was trying to woo when he sought the Crone’s help). Zillah was the Maiden, Lilith (Adam’s first wife, who in the Book of Nod grants Caine magical powers by Awakening him) is the Mother, and the Crone is, obviously, the Crone. The Circle has its own mythology surrounding these women, one that rejects much of the dogma of both the Lancea Sanctum and the Sabbat. The Circle believes that the prophecies of the Book of Nod and other such texts contain only fragments of a larger, older truth. The Final Nights are coming, and Gehenna is near, but this''' ''isn’t Armageddon. The Circle regards creation and tribulation as sacred, and the covenant believes that when the Ancients awaken, the world will see tribulation the likes of which it never has — but those that can endure it will partake of the enlightenment and power that this brings. This is not to say that every circle in every city believes this. But there are those that do. Or others still that say that these vampires, mortals and angels were'' also'' all the various other gods and goddess that circles spread across the globe worship. And they they are all equally real. But what about God?: If the some Circles believes, at least partially, in Noddism, then what about god? How does that effect the pagans? Simple. They don't believe in God. Or, rather, not god as he is shown across the various Judeo-Christian religions. Crones who follow this altered noddism tend to take either take Panentheistic or even Pantheistic view of "god". "god" is an it. And It everything, it us kindred, and mortals, and animals, and everything in between. Others still believe that the the creator is still an "it" but only one entity. In this version "god" is so far beyond mortals or immortals that our understanding of it is flawed. And its pointless to even try. It is beyond approach and beyond worship. The Circle in Portland The default 'circle' that everyone thinks of when they're mentioned in Portland, the Circle of the Crone is the largest Covenant in Portland, with a membership that surpasses 30, with a ghoul network, and kine servants that more than double that number. Fabienne's Circle follows the rituals, beliefs, and teachings of the Egyptian goddess Isis. And each and every one of their eight figures are Egyptian gods and Goddeses. They revere her as the perfect creator and ideal mother figure, and because of this, there is a strong sense of female superiority in the Portland Crone. Lead by Fabienne who until recently was acting as Heirophant and Prince, the Circle of the Crone has become accustomed to privelage and excess due to their leaders nepotism. At one point, the Sheriff, Prince, Seneschal, and 2 harpies, and 3 deputies were all Crone. A number of other positions were also filled by crone members, appointed by Fabienne or others in power. Prior to the Carthian revolution, Crones were found in most important positions, and while they enjoyed their affluence they were not known for overly abusing their power. Because of this lack of abuse, their over-representation in city officiation was tolerated by the rest of the Kindred. After the revolt, with many of their number evicted, they have refocused their efforts on their spiritual efforts. Fabienne is considered to be the most powerful Crone in the city, surpassing even Meoquamme's spiritual skill. However, unlike Meoquamme, she is known for being much more tight-lipped about teaching her rituals than others. One needs more than ability to be taught the secrets of the Crone. Due to their numbers and influence, favors and connections, and compliments are rife, and acquiring a ghoul or rare book are common necessities for knowledge hungry neonates. Currently, they are experiencing a spiritual renaissance, since they are now able to refocus their efforts on their worship. They have several temples located throughout Portland, but they are known for assembling under The Egyptian, in southeast. The Circles Advantages The circle has a great deal of unique disciplines at their disposal. As well as the very potent blood magic of Cruac, as well as the vampiric nature magic of Kuldonic Sorcery. Their various magic powers has been whats kept the circle alive and thriveing over thousands of years, despire their lack of organization. Category:Covenants